Hiding my heart
by Mishcabe71
Summary: Human-Rose is a 19 year old college student with a secret past. Her parents kicked her out of home at 16 and she's had to live on the hard side but when she moves into a wonderful apartment with 2 guys her life changes. rating may change later on plz R&R
1. A New Home

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything of VA or the characters.**

**(Ok so all characters are human in this fanfic)**

The lights flicked on as Rose groaned and covered her face, before getting out of bed and heading to the bathroom for a shower and to get ready for school. Rose, 19 years old, had long dark brown hair that sat at her waist. She had brown eyes and an hourglass figure, with slender legs and body but a C bust on her 5'4 body. Many guys drooled over her and it was lucky for her that because of college costing too much she had to work as a pole dancer/stripper. Mainly her clothes stayed on and she only had to dance erotically around the pole but sometimes she had to be the stripper men drooled over. As she stepped out of the shower she dressed into faded jeans and a light coloured top. She applied her make-up so it looked natural then finished packing her boxes and loaded them into her car. It was the final day for her lease and she had already moved some of her boxes to Lissa's her best friends apartment but planned on finding an apartment for herself after class. As Rose drove and sipped her coffee she had gotten from Starbucks, she saw a sign reading: **WANTED-ROOMMATE**. She pulled over to look at the house and saw it was small and probably only had two bedrooms.

'_Good' _she thought, _'at least no sharing.' _She parked the car and walked over the front door and knocked. She waited a while then turned around when there was no answer but as she turned the door opened.

"Can I help you?" A Russian voice asked.

She turned and froze. The man must only be a few years older then her, but he was HOT. His dark hair was long and sat at the nape of his neck. He must be almost a foot taller then her with a ripped body and she could see he had abs through his tight black shirt and his chocolate brown eyes were to die for.

She snapped out of her staring and nodded. "Yeah I was… um wondering if you were still looking for a roommate?"

He nodded. "Yeah but I don't think you'd want to live with two other boys"

She shrugged one shoulder. "I don't really mind"

He nodded and held the door open. "Would you like to come in and look around?"

She bit her lip. "Quickly, I have class soon"

He stifled a yawn. "How about you come back… ah…"

"Rose" She answered.

"Dimitri" He held his hand out and she shook it. His grip was strong and Rose could feel her blushing.

"Should I come back around 2pm?" She asked, letting go of his hand and placed her hand in her back pocket.

"Yeah you can meet Mason, he should be home by then." She smiled and nodded.

"Thank you so much" She smiled and then headed back to her car.

As soon as she got into her car she looked back over at the now closed door of the house and felt herself blushing.

'_Wait Rose doesn't blush' _She scolded herself.

As she parked in the college car park she got out and looked for Lissa. She quickly walked down the hallway to her lecture room and took a seat, saving one for Lissa.

"Rose" She heard someone yell.

She turned in her seat and saw Lissa coming over and took a seat next to her.

"Hey Lis" Rose smiled and got her notebook out and waited for the lecture to start.

"Have you found a place to live yet?" Lissa asked quietly as people started filling the room.

She nodded. "I think so. I'm going over to look at the place after class. The only problem is, is I'd have to be with two guys"

Lissa giggled. "That's not so bad. Just sneak out to get to work."

Rose sighed. "Hmm yeah that would work"  
>Rose and Lissa had been best friends forever, they trusted each other with everything and Lissa was the only one who understood why Rose moved out of home at 17. Lissa knew that Rose was a pole dancer and often went to see her, just to make sure she wasn't getting abused. After class started Rose said goodbye to Lissa then went to the house to see Dimitri…<p>

'_And so I can she how hot he really is without a shirt on…' _She thought _'NO ROSE. You are NOT to think about that. He will only like you for your body.'_

She arrived at the house and knocked on the door. She was met with a red haired boy with ocean blue eyes. He was taller then her, but that wasn't hard.

"May I help you?" He asked politely, smiling brightly.

"Um I spoke to a guy called Dimitri about being a roommate." She smiled back.

He turned and called back into the house. "Hey. Dimitri, that girl you didn't mention is here"

Rose looked through the door but only saw the small hallway that had a door on either side leading to somewhere and a staircase leading upstairs. She sighed when she saw Dimitri coming down the staircase, talking on the phone.

"I'll call you back" he murmurs then hangs up. "Hey Rose. Mason, Rose, Rose Mason" He says.

She shook Masons hand. "Hey"

"So you ready for the tour?" Dimitri asks as Mason goes back inside and heads upstairs.

Rose nodded. "Yeah Ok."

She followed him inside and looked around. On the right side of the hallway was the living area, which had a large TV and couches. Along with a large stereo and surround sound system. On the left side was the kitchen that had benches around the side, fridge and stove and oven. The small table sat in the middle with papers everywhere.

"Sorry bout the mess" Dimitri said. "Mas is looking for work"

Rose gulp. _'Please don't ask what I do.'_

They continued on with the tour. As they both climbed the stairs Rose noticed something out of the corner of her eye. She saw a door right at the end of the hall, in the corner.

"What's in there?" She asked, stopping.

Dimitri stopped and looked to where she pointed. "That's my room. The only rule we have is don't go into other peoples room without their permission."

She nodded. "Fair enough."

Once they reached the top of the stairs there was a small hallway. The first room was Mason's room that had a sign say 'Door closed? Leave me alone.' Rose smiled to herself and just a few steps down the hallway; on the other side was the spare bedroom.

"This would be your room" Dimitri explained, his Russian accent strong.

Rose nodded and looked in. it was big enough for all of her things…hopefully. Across from her room was the only bathroom and next to that was the toilet.

"And that's our house. If you do decide to stay you'd have to buy your own food for yourself and we have certain days where each of us cooks dinner, lunch and breakfast are hard to have together because of class times." He explained.

Rose nodded. "Yeah I'd like to stay" She smiled.

Dimitri nodded. "Well would you like help with moving in?"

She shook her head. "I should be fine but thanks"

**Ok so that's all I've got for now ill try to update later on in the week. The story will turn out to be in Rose's point of view but it was easier for me to do it this way. Thanks**


	2. Room mates

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of VA or the characters.**

**RPOV.**

As I brought all of my things into the house I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. As I placed the box on my bed, that the boys had set up for me, I pulled my phone out of my pocket and saw it was from my mum; Janine Hathaway.

"I was kicked out for a reason," I muttered as I started unpacking the final box.

"Why'd you get kicked out?" I heard a voice.

I spun around quickly and saw the red haired boy. _'What was his name? Um Mason. Yeah that's it."_

"Oh…Hi Mason." I smiled and went back to unpacking.

"So why did you get kicked out?" He asked.

"It was nothing really. I just wasn't behaving properly." I replied.

'_And now with this stupid job…all I wanted was to be a professional trainer' I scolded myself._

Mason smiled and came in and looks around. "Need help?" He asks.

I bit my lip. "Um maybe you could bring in another box from the hall."

I found my IPod and speaker system and plugged it all in and played some music.

"Where do you want the box?" I heard Mason ask.

"On the beds fine. So where's the Russian guy?" I asked, opening the box and pulling things out.

Mason sat on the bed, handing me odd bits and pieces. "I think his studying or finding something for dinner"

I nodded. "So what is for dinner?" I asked and I folded the box up so that it was flat and then placed it at the top of my self in my wardrobe.

Suddenly a voice at the door startled me and I turned to see the Russian God in just jogging shorts.

"Mas you coming for a jog or you staying back?" He asked.

"Yeah give me a second" He replied before walking out the room.

I turned and crossed my arms. "You go to college?"

He copied my stance. "Yeah I do. Second last year, you?"

I nodded. "Yeah first year"

He chuckled and walked into the room. "We'll be home in an hour, ill cook dinner then"

I nodded. "Yeah that's fine"

After a few minutes I heard them leave and sighed. I sent a text to Lissa and started studying for my first exam.

**Rose: Hey guess what? Mum tried calling me just before. I ignored her of course. They kicked me out I'm not going to be the one who comes crawling back after two years.**

**Lissa: Yeah that's right. Stay where you are, you don't need them anymore. You've got me and our friends.**

**Rose: That is so true. That why you're my best friend :)**

**Lissa: Thanks Rose :)**

I put my phone away so I could study properly, then once I heard the door slam shut and a set of footsteps coming running upstairs. I sighed and looked out the door and saw Mason's door shut then suddenly Dimitri's body hit me.

"Hey" I growled. "Watch it" I punched his chest.

He chuckled and stepped around me.

'_Wow I was just in the embrace of hot and sweaty Dimitri' I smiled to myself but then though different and went to get a drink for myself._

After studying for a while and having a quiet dinner I went back to my room and got ready for work. I dressed into my normal pole dancing clothes then wrapped a coat around my body, said goodbye to the boys then headed to my car and drove to work.

As I arrived there I walked into the back room and quickly did my make up and stretched before I was called out to entertain. After I finished working I changed into my waitress clothing, which was of a short black dress and heels. As I went around serving drinks I looked up onto the stage and saw a young girl roughly 16 trying her best to pull herself up.

'_Rookie' I thought to myself_

After I finished work at 2am, I drove back home and quietly snuck into the house. I didn't think I woke anyone up until I heard a cough as I walked by the kitchen.

**Sorry its short but I kept getting told it was like someone else's when its not I just need to get a few chapters into it. This story just to let everybody know is about following your dreams even if you have to take the rough road to get it. Its also about Rose reuniting with her parents if she wants to.**

**Thanks**


	3. Letter

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of VA or the characters.**

**RPOV**

I jumped and looked into the kitchen. "Mason… um why are you still up?"

He chuckled and slid back the chair. "Waiting for a call from the college. They said they'd call today so I've been waiting."

I shook my head. "Go to bed. Their not going t call you in the middle of the night"

He nodded and walked past me. "That's true…"

I watched him walk up the stairs slowly then went into the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water. As I sat at the small table thinking I realize I should be asleep so I could get up early in the morning and go for a jog then college. I sighed and lifted myself out of the chair then walked groggily up to my room. I quickly changed into my baby blue nighty then slid into bed. Sleep was found easily, but why did I have to dream of 'THEM!' I hate them they ruined my life. Why should I have to leave when it wasn't even my fault? Well it was my fault but it was the first time.

"Rose?" I wearily opened my eyes and saw Dimitri shaking me awake.

"Yeah?" I asked as I sat up, running a hand through my hair.

"Your alarms been going off for the past ten fifteen minutes." He explained walking out of my room.

"Dimitri" I called him back. "What's the time?"

He chuckled. "5.15 why?"

I shook my head and pushed him out of my room so I could shut it. '_Time to get ready_' I thought. As I dressed into some jogging shorts and sports bra then headed downstairs to Dimitri cooking breakfast.

I poked my head into the kitchen. "Going for a jog, smells good though"

I saw a small smile and then headed out the front door and down the path. As I ran I didn't think about them or anything else, I just thought about my dream to become a personal trainer. _Maybe Dimitri could help me_ I wondered. As I replayed different scenarios in my head about asking him I realized I was back at the house and opening the door.

"I'm back" I called out.

I heard a faint reply from the kitchen by Mason and Dimitri and headed upstairs for a shower then school. As I stepped into the bathroom I turned the water on and waited for it to heat up. I stripped out of my clothes and stepped up the water, washing away all of the dirty and sweat off of my body. After a good half hour and lots of knocking on the door from the boys I stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around my body and headed out to my room.

"Hey. Some of us also need showers" Mason teased.

I gave him my perfect, Rose Hathaway smile then shut my door and changed into some jeans and tight fitting top and looked for my schoolbooks that were needed today. After quickly grabbing everything I rushed out of my room grabbing an apple to eat before class. As I drove I listened to the radio and wondered if the local gym was looking for anyone to hire as a personal trainer. I met Lissa in the parking lot and headed to class with her but parted ways for my second lesson. As I walked across campus I bumped into Dimitri who had a group of girls following behind him.

I shook my head at him as I passed but earned a slight chuckle from him. _God his so irritating_ I thought.

After classes were over I stopped to talk to Eddie and ended up getting some coffee as we walked and talked to our cars.

"So did you end up finding a place?" He asked

"Yeah, with two guys. Ones nice and charming but the other is just a dog. Thinks his all top shit because his seven years older or something." I replied

"Seven years?" Eddie shook his head. "Shouldn't he be married and with kids maybe?"

I shrugged and leant on my car. "Maybe but I don't think it my place to ask"

Nodding he pulled his keys from his pocked, swinging them on his finger. "Well true. I should get going before I'm late for work" He smiled and gave a small wave before getting into his car.

I nodded and got into my own and drove to my mailbox to collect my mail and paycheck along with some bills. I sat in the car flicking through all of my mail when one envelope caught my attention. I flipped it over in my hand wondering who would send me a pink envelope with no return address. I held it up to the light wondering what was in it but only a piece of paper was shown.

"Damn" I muttered under my breath.

I put it in my bag with the rest then headed back home to study for my Health and The Human Body exam in two days. As I arrived I but my things in my room and turned my laptop on before going down to find something to eat. As I walked back up I heard the door open and someone call out for me. I poked my head around the corner before walking up the stairs.

"You called?" I asked Dimitri

"Yeah next time if you want a long shower like you did this morning, have them earlier, you nearly made Mason and I late for class. Seriously think of others.

"Sorry" I said sarcastically and jogged up the stairs to my room and started writing up notes.

After a few hours studying I heard Mason come home and speak downstairs a bit with some people before coming up and knocking on my door.

"Yeah?" I called and saved my work.

He stuck his head in and smiled. "Care to come down and help with dinner?"

I nodded. "Yeah give me five"

He nodded and left, shutting the door quietly. I raised my knee up and printed out my work then headed down. As I walked down I took notice in the walls. They had photos of Mason and Dimitri together with a few other guys who I didn't recognize. I entered the kitchen and saw Dimitri and Mason sipping beer and laughing about something.

"Finally" Dimitri groaned

"Shut up, If you wanted me you should of got me earlier" I growled

"Hey" Mason stood. "No need to argue. Rose we're having nacho's is that fine?"

I glared at Dimitri but as Mason spoke I looked to him and smiled. "Sure"

He smiled and helped me make them, showing me where everything was so I could cook for myself when needed. The phone rung and Dimitri got up to answer it; I took this opportunity to ask some questions without being yelled at.

"So what course are you studying?" I asked Mason

"Marine Biology" He replied smiling. "It always interested me and when I started studying it at school I realized this was for me and I've been hooked since. You?"

I shrugged. "Sport Coaching"

He nodded. "Dimitri's doing a course like that you should ask him for help if you nee any. So where you working then to pay for that?" He asked

'_Think Rose Think. Make up some excuse like a café or restaurant that works 24/7' _I bit my lip "Umm a… umm 24 hour restaurant" I lied.

He nodded. "Sounds fun"

He reached into the oven and grabbed out the nachos then called Dimitri. We ate in silence before I excused myself and went back to finish studying, hoping my phone wouldn't ring and ask me to come into work. I felt my eyes becoming heavy and droopy before I saved and logged off and went to bed, curling up and sleeping deeply.


End file.
